


more I get through the gears

by cynosures



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cannabis, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Marijuana, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynosures/pseuds/cynosures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is a sad kid who keeps weed in his car and harry is a police officer who just needs a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more I get through the gears

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what happened to this fic, pls forgive me if it sucks. this is my first time writing my smut. and. im a top!louis irl. based loosely on arctic monkeys' why'd you only call me when you're high, also the title is from that song.

It's when Louis is on his way home from dropping Zayn off at his flat. Louis stops his car at the nearest convenience store, gets out of his car, and sits on the curb. He pulls out a bag of weed and rolls it up using his spare bill. He lights it with his Spiderman lighter and proceeds to contemplate about life. Thoughts beginning with what if begin to hover around his mind.

He goes on to think about that question until his phone blasts the marimba tone. 

"You comin' home or nah?" says the person through the speakers. Louis bets it's Liam, his flatmate. Who else would ask him that question? It's not like his parents care about him or anything. "I'm going to sleep and there's no one to open the door for you. Have you got keys?"

Louis shakes his head then realizes that Liam can't see him through the phone so he lets out a slurred no. 

"Shall I leave the door unlocked or the window open?" says Liam, sleepiness evident in his tone.

"Second," says Louis, taking the rolled joint out of his mouth. Liam blurts out an okay and hangs up. 

Louis stares into the dark sky. Stars and other celestial bodies are scattered all over the place, just like his thoughts. It's half past midnight and he's sitting all alone, in front of a shitty convenience store, in the cold. 

Eventually, he gets tired of the joint and throws it to the nearest bin. He keeps the remaining weed and seals it in a Zip-loc. He gets in his car, and places the bag in between the sun shield then closes it. 

Twenty minutes into driving, he sees a bright light shining directly at his car. He thinks it's a foreshadowing that he's gonna crash his car and die but as he passes through the light, he sees a man, not taller than six feet, with long curly hair tucked into a police hat. 

He suddenly feels uneasy. Cars that contain weed and strangely hot police officers never go together. The police officer taps on his window and Louis rolls the window down.

"H-hello officer," Louis stutters. Damn. He shouldn't have passed this route. He's gonna go to jail for possessing weed. "What can I help you with?"

The officer smirks. "Police officer Styles, but you can call me Harry. My car broke down and I need a ride back to the station. Might you be a darling to help me get there?"

Louis is relieved and at the same time he isn't. Harry is hot. Fucking hell. Hot as fucking hell. From the way his deep and raspy voice sneaks its way into Louis' ear to the way he raises his eyebrow as he calls Louis a darling makes Louis want to whip his cock out and wank violently in front of Harry. 

"Uh, okay," says Louis. He knows he's high and reeks of smoked cannabis so why did he just agree to drive a police officer back to a precinct? Louis takes one more look at Harry. He's hot, that's why.

Louis unlocks the door and observes Harry from head to toe. As Harry gets in, legs first, Louis notices his slender yet thick thighs. Power circulates the weed-smelling atmosphere of the car. Louis licks his lips and wraps his hand around the stick shift. 

"So," Harry starts, "I didn't quite catch your name earlier."

Louis feels his cock twitch. Harry's voice is so croaky and rustic. Louis thinks it's so sexy, and so is Harry. Louis is definitely horny.

"Wasn't able to toss it to ya earlier, anyway," Louis replies, his tone uneasy. "Louis."

"Louis," Harry repeats. He looks at Louis and smiles at him. "Nice tent."

Louis looks down, flustered and embarrassed. A hot and hard erection was happening beneath his pants, and Harry is the reason. 

"Sorry."

"'S alright. Had that problem tons of times in the past." Harry admits, shifting his position. He crosses his left leg over his right. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Louis lies through his teeth. He's actually far from fine. In fact, he's the complete opposite of fine. With the huge amount he needs to pay his school for his tuition, his flatmate, Liam, who's constantly downing him since Louis used to be such an achiever a few years back, and his ex-boyfriend, Zayn, that left him on their seventh year anniversary, Louis is definitely sure he's not fine. 

"I know you aren't," Harry says, putting his hand on Louis' thigh. "Speak up, c'mon. I'm all ears."

"No, it's fine. I'm uncomfortable with telling people what I'm thinking about. Just sad, that's all." Louis explains in a miserable tone. 

"Want to make you happy, darling." Harry smirks. "Pull over to that sign over there."

Louis follows Harry's direction and stops at the 35 kph sign Harry pointed to. 

"Want to make you as happy as you can be," Harry says, taking his seatbelt off and reclining his seat. He takes Louis' off as well. Harry leaps from his seat and on to Louis'. He kisses the shorter boy's forehead once. Louis doesn't twitch at all. Harry proceeds to leave a peck on his nose, on his chin. 

Harry smothers Louis' neck with wet kisses as he unbuttons his uniform. Louis is about to take off his shirt when Harry tells him to stop. Harry tosses his uniform to the backseat of Louis' car and lifts up the other boy's shirt. Harry kisses his hipbones first, his stomach second, his chest third, all while resting his hands underneath Louis' head. He pulls off Louis' shirt and Louis lets out a weak and tired moan. 

"Tired already?" says Harry. "We're only getting to the fun part."

Louis shakes his head and closes his eyes. Harry unbuttons Louis' pants and takes them off to reveal a thick and hard cock. 

"Still hard from a while ago, aren't we?" Harry drawls. And that's the first time Louis has giggled in months. "Love making you happy." 

Harry traces Louis' hipbones. He calls them majestic and dominant. Harry shifts down and starts licking Louis' cock, his playful tongue swirling around the circumference. 

"'M gonna come," Louis moans. And that's what happens. 

"Lie on your stomach, darling." Harry instructs, wiping the excess cum off. Louis follows his directions. 

Harry starts kissing Louis' nape and he leaves a trail of more kisses on Louis' spine. At the end, he sucks then bites on his skin, leaving a small hickey as a remembrance. Harry takes his pants off and whips out his slender yet long cock. He places his large hands on Louis' hips and grips them as he puts his cock inside Louis. He thrusts into him once and Louis squeaks. 

"Are you happy?" Harry says, putting more force into another thrust. 

"Y-yes," Louis manages to say amidst his moans and groans. "Very h-happy."

"Harry loves a happy Louis," Harry replies in a seductive tone. "Want me to rim you?" 

"Y-y-yes," Louis stutters. Jesus Christ.

Harry moves his hands from Louis' hips to his thighs. He traces circles with his thumbs and he feels Louis getting goosebumps. 

He sticks his tongue out and licks Louis' hole. Harry reaches out to grab Louis' cock and strokes it. Louis moves around, causing the car to shake. Harry goes with the direction of Louis' movement and the sun shield falls, causing the bag of weed to fall. Harry feels it fall on his ass. He turns around and picks it up. Louis turns around as well, the lack of tongue up his ass bothering him. 

"You're gonna arrest me now, aren't you?" Louis says. His cheeks are flushed due to the fact that he has been aroused for the first time in a year. 

"Please. If I wanted to arrest you for marijuana possession, I would've done it when you first rolled the windows down," he says, giving Louis a smirk. "And besides, that wouldn't make you happy, would it?"


End file.
